Double Hiccups
by BlackRainStar
Summary: The Hiccup from a year before Httyd gets sent to after Httyd 2! What will happen? Who sent him there? Will he manage to get back to his home and prevent time from collapsing? Read and find out! Possible spoilers ahead!
1. Different Times, Same Person

**I figured I should probably expand on why I was rewriting this- New readers can skip this author's note.**

 **As I reread through this fanfiction, I noticed many different typos and errors. Some of the interactions just made me cringe overall. I started writing this story last year, but I've made all sorts of other efforts to improve. I just wasn't satisfied with what I had, and so I need to fix it, make it to something I myself can be happy with, otherwise I know my dissatisfaction will start to show in my writing, and that takes away from the reading experience.**

 **It is my own personal choice to rewrite it because I know I can do much better.**

 **Anyways, without further adieu, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 **Younger Hiccup's POV**

In the darkness of the early morning, I raced along the cold Berkian streets. As I ran, I dodged the various Vikings shouting at me to go inside, to go back home. Aces, maces, and swords glinted, bolas flew through the air. Large torches extended towards the sky, revealing the winged creatures in the distance overhead. I watched as a dragon swooped down, snatching a sheep in its sharp talons before retreating into the sky, a Viking throwing a bola after it in outrage.

A different Viking knocked me to the ground, "What are you doing?" He demanded in a rough voice, "Get inside, now!"

As I got back to my feet, I ignored his words, racing towards my destination- the forge. It was where I worked, and despite the winged reptiles flying through the sky, I had to do my job. Just as I almost reached the warm glow from the coals of the forge, a red and black dragon dropped in from of me, blocking my path. I let out a strangled scream, turning away from the Monstrous Nightmare as it spit fire at me.

Normally at my age, fourteen years old, Vikings could at least stand their ground, maybe distract a dragon before fleeing for their life. But I was scrawny, the hiccup of the village, and if I even tried to fight back, I would be charbroiled within a minute. My only hope was to run.

And so I did.

Each footstep timed perfectly with the rapid beating of my heart, I fled the scene. The dragon followed, staying on my heels, snapping its jaws at me. I dashed back and forth, trying to make my way back towards the forge. The dragon was gaining ground, and just as I was about to lose hope a hammer slammed into the dragon's face, causing it to shake its head in an attempt to regain focus. Gobber, with his interchangeable hammer arm, hit the dragon's head again, gesturing quickly for me to enter the forge, which I had successfully looped back to.

"Well?" He asked, "Come in quickly, before you're carried off!" I sighed in relief, darting into my workspace and taking a deep breath in relief. I pulled on my blacksmithing apron, grabbing my current project from my table. It was an old axe I had forged when I was younger, yet it had been chipped beyond repair. I removed the axe head, pulling out the new one I had been working on. I had about an hour left before the owner came by to pick it up, I had time to finish.

I pulled out the hammer that was needed to finish pounding it into shape. Despite everything Gobber said, I could lift a hammer, how could I work in the forge without being able to? Of course, none of that mattered to the other Viking, it all just contributed to my utter uselessness in the field of battle.

 _CLANG, CLANG, CLANG!_

The sound of my hammer hitting the metal resonated through the forge, each of the motions coming to me swiftly and naturally after so many years of working in here. Having forged the old weapon myself, I knew how I would make the axe head _look_ the same, but it would be lighter and stronger, less likely to chip as the old one had. All my experience merged together, making the work easy.

As I finished forming it, I attached it to the handle and went on to sharpening it on the wheel. As I began to polish it off, I felt pride fill me as I examined my work. It wasn't bad.

I just hoped _she_ would agree.

Just as I finished my careful polishing, _she_ walked in, blonde hair illuminated in the soft light, beautiful blue eyes scanning the area for me.

 _Astrid._

She put out her hand expectantly, and I handed over her new axe, glad that I had put away the old axe head beforehand. It would be too complicated to explain why I had just forged her a new weapon, and I'd rather her _not_ hate me.

She swung it a couple times, a small frown on her face. Involuntarily, I took a deep breath, waiting for a final verdict. "It's lighter," she noticed, and I froze.

"I-I tried to balance it out a little," I explained quickly, hoping she didn't notice the strain in my voice. Everyone knew I wasn't a good liar. I couldn't blow it.

"...It's good." She said simply, as she walked out without another word. I could only stare at her retreating form with a bit of wistfulness in my gaze. She joined up with the other teens, who were laughing and having a good time.

"Astrid..." I whispered longingly. I wanted her to notice me, to at least hold a conversation with me that consisted of more than twenty words. Part of me wanted to leave my suffocating job of working in the hot, uncomfortable air of the forge, but I knew Gobber would be there, pulling me back inside. The other teens wouldn't want to hang out with me anyways, I was just the scrawny son of the chief, the embarrassment of Berk.

I walked back to my table, spreading out a blueprint. Since I was too weak to throw a bola accurately, I was working on a machine that could do it for me. So far, I was calling it 'The Mangler', and if, no, _when_ I shot down a dragon, I might not be regarded as such a failure.

I was sure that it would be able to hit something. There were some slow dragons like Gronkles, and who's to say it couldn't catch some of the faster dragons?

If I was lucky, it would kill _the_ dragon. I walked to the window, glancing out into the dark sky. There were the usual dragons, the Gronkles, Nadders, Nightmares, and Zipplebacks. There was no sign of the _rarest_ dragon, though, not tonight.

I remembered what we had been told about it, and I repeated the words to myself quietly. "The ultimate dragon is the one that nobody's ever seen. It _never_ steals food, _never_ shows itself, and _never_ misses."

I remembered one of the nights it had flown in, the Night Fury. It had aimed for the catapults, not the Vikings, taking out our defenses. And it had flown away in the night.

Nobody had killed a Night Fury before. In fact, no Viking had lived through a straight-up fight with one. If I killed one of those I would become the most popular Viking in the whole Archipelago.

With that thought in my mind, I started back towards my workspace, before I tripped on a notebook that was lying on the floor. As I wondered how that got there, I braced myself for impact, squeezing my eyes shut.

The impact never came.

I opened my eyes, confused as to why I hadn't touched the ground yet, yet my confusion only grew. I wasn't greeted by the workspace where I spent most of my time.

Instead, I was greeted by many different colors, a multitude of shades dancing before my eyes. It was both beautiful and overwhelming.

Then suddenly the ground appeared again and I slammed into it, a sharp pain flooding through my arm. It was brighter outside, looking to be about midday, but that didn't matter. My vision spun for a moment, and I saw a flash of red before the world went black.

* * *

 **Older Hiccup's POV**

I sat upon Toothless' back. The wind was blowing through my hair, and Toothless and I did several circles. We scanned over Berk. We had cleaned up and rebuilt quite a bit since Drago came through and tried to steal all of our dragons. Most of the ice from the other Bewilderbeast had been cleared away.

Life as chief wasn't easy, but with Mom and Astrid helping, it wasn't as difficult as it might've been.

I noticed that a Dragon Race was happening and I smiled. Maybe I could join in, get my mind off of some of the stress.

"Down, Bud," I said to Toothless. He crooned happily and tucked in his wings for a quick descent. There were three sheep below us, and as we steered down Toothless and I got ready, getting into position to snatch them from the ground.

But a wave of dizziness overtook me and I twisted off of Toothless' saddle. Luckily the ground wasn't as far down. Unfortunately, we had been going pretty quickly. I tried to grab onto Toothless or to spread out the makeshift wings I had in my flight suit, but before either of those things happened, I crashed into the ground.

A searing pain flowed through my one good leg, well, my one leg that was still attached. I couldn't exactly call it a good leg if it was broken. As I struggled to stand, I heard a thud come from the forge.

Toothless made his way over to me, crooning in concern. I set a hand on his head gently, smiling softly as I insisted, "I'm okay, Bud." Switching my mechanical leg from fight mode to walking mode, Toothless nudged me up, allowing to use his back for balance. "Thanks, Toothless. Help me into the forge, okay?"

He warbled in response and began to walk carefully at my side as I limped towards the forge. As I entered, my stomach lurched.

There was a boy, lying face down on the ground. He looked to be about fourteen, and he was pretty scrawny. His green tunic and brown vest looked oddly like my old clothes, but that wasn't important at the moment. What was was the blood that seemed to be coming from his right arm, where there was a cut in the sleeve of his tunic. A bloody knife lay on the ground next to him, more than likely he had accidentally cut himself on it.

Toothless sniffed the boy and made a noise of concern. "Y-yeah, Bud. He needs medical attention." I limped over to him, carefully turning him over. He winced slightly, and I finally got a good look at his freckled face.

His eyes were shut, but his skin was pale, naturally or from blood loss, I wasn't sure. There was an oddly familiar white scar on his chin, and my hand touched my own scar from where Cloudjumper had accidentally cut me when I was young.

The boy was almost like a mirror image of my younger self.

Toothless came closer, and I reached into the satchel that I carried around with me in case of emergencies. Pulling out a couple bandages as well as some small green leaves, I got to work.

Carefully, I pulled up his torn sleeve, rubbing the plants gently on the wound. They should prevent infection for now, at least. I watched his pain contort slightly in pain, and I knew it didn't feel great. I only hoped that the wound looked worse than it was, I'd have to take him to Gothi later.

I wrapped the wound up with the bandages, making sure they were securely fastened before sighing in relief.

As I started to stand, the pain in my ankle reminded me the other problem I needed to address.

It didn't seem broken, at least, but it did hurt more than a sprain. Maybe it was a fracture? If so, I had less reason to be worried, but-

The boy in front of me groaned, shifting. Toothless jumped slightly, sniffing him again, and then he crooned at me, eyes wide. "Do you know who this is, Bud?" I asked him, and the Night Fury nudged my arm, which... didn't really answer my question.

The kid groaned again, and his emerald green eyes flickered open. In addition to the small scar that adorned his chin, his brown hair, his freckled face, his clothing, and his now proven green eyes, I was taken aback with his stark resemblance to a younger me. It almost like he was me! But that was impossible... wasn't it?

"What?" His voice was nasally and confused as he glanced around, only becoming more befuddled, "Who...?"

He started to try to stand, but I quickly told him, "Hold still," hoping he wouldn't hurt his arm anymore, "do you know where you're at?"

"The bottom of the sea," He said sarcastically, and at my disapproving expression he sighed, seemingly resigned, "We're in Berk."

"At least he knows that much," I said to myself, turning my attention back to him, "And what is your name?"

"I asked first," He quipped, and I bit my tongue to prevent any noise of exasperation that may have come from me.

"For the greater good?" I asked him, as carefully as I could.

The boy sighed, then said, "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

Confusion filled me. That was my name, after all. How could he share the exact same name as me, and bear a striking resemblance to me? Unless...

No. It was impossible. "Tell me the truth," I demanded. Impossible, impossible. He could _not_ be me. He couldn't! There was no way! " _I'm_ Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the chief of Berk."

Shock filled the boy's face, his expression portraying a fine look of disbelief. "But... my dad is chief," he said, clearly not understanding, "...how?"

His words sent a feeling of dread into my stomach. The way he spoke, his voice, his appearance, it all added up to one, single conclusion. But the only answer... it was completely out of the question!

After all, this boy _couldn't_ be me.

...

Could he?

* * *

 **Younger Hiccup's POV**

It wasn't possible. There was no way that this tall, auburn-haired young adult was me. Claiming to be chief, maybe twenty years of age, I couldn't believe that this was the same person I was.

Yet, I couldn't deny that there was a resemblance. He did appear to have my green eyes, he did seem to have the same scar I hosted, if it wasn't a little more prominent.

"T-that's not possible," the twenty-year-old stammered out, voicing my thoughts. Silently agreeing with him, I tried to think through everything, and could only find one single explanation.

"This has to be a dream," I said, slapping myself across the face, "ow!" My cheek stung slightly, and I stared at my hand, "Okaaaay, bad idea. And... maybe not a dream."

It was at that moment when I noticed the bandages wrapping my arm. In my confusion, I asked, "huh?"

The person who claimed to me noticed my bewilderment and offered as a quick explanation, "I found you in here. I think you accidentally cut yourself with that knife." He gestured towards a knife, a little ways across the room from us. I nodded slowly, it seemed to add up.

He studied my face for another moment, before he stated, "I'm... a little confused on how you got here."

Once again, it seemed, we were on the same page. "I am too," I admitted.

Taking a moment, I studied on how I apparently would look in the future. Longer hair, noticeably taller, and _extraordinarily_ cool armor. I couldn't help but wonder if he had made it himself.

But, for the first time, I looked beyond him, and my breath caught in my chest. A black creature, creeping up slowly from behind him, with dangerous toxic green eyes. I did what any _sane_ person would do.

I shrieked, scrambling backward, away from the dragon that I was sure was going to kill my future self and then me. My breathing increased exponentially, each ending sharply. As it crept closer, I braced myself for the end, shutting my eyes tight.

"Hiccup!" My older self exclaimed, "Calm down!"

After a couple moments with no death, I opened my eyes again. The older me had his arms wrapped around the dragon's neck, petting his head gently. The winged creature craned his neck towards me, whether to sniff me or eat me, I wasn't sure. I wasn't taking any chances. I attempted to scoot back further.

"Calm down?!" I asked, "That's... that's a Night Fury!"

"He's my best friend," The older me replied, serious, "aren't you, Bud?" The Night Fury warbled in agreement, "He was just over excited."

Still uncertain, I watched the dragon carefully. Older me sighed, "Here, let's try this." He instructed me to put out my hand, just within the dragon's range. I didn't trust this, but I listened, outstretching a shaking hand towards the dragon's head.

The Night Fury sniffed it, and I froze in terror. It paused before crooning and pushing against my hand gently.

I remained tense for a moment, waiting for it to change its mind and snap at me, but it never did. Slowly, I relaxed, and I saw older me smile.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" He asked, and I crossed my arms, muttering some very unflattering things under my breath. Ignoring me, his dragon helped nudge him to his... feet...

"Oh, gods..." I muttered, staring at his prosthetic leg in horror. It looked mechanical, more advanced than a stick of wood.

But what had happened to his foot? What could have possibly made it so that older me wouldn't have part of his leg anymore?

He looked to be avoiding putting any weight on his other foot, and, catching my expression, he offered a quick explanation, "I think I might have broken my good leg."

"You must be the happiest person in the world right now," I stated sarcastically. He adverted his eyes.

"Anyways, we should find Gothi or Mom. They would know what to-"

"Wait, but Mom's dead," I informed him. I was beginning to wonder just how crazy older me was. First, he was taming dragons, now he was talking about Mom in the present tense-

"Correction," he replied, "we _thought_ she was dead."

My eyes widened, "Mom's... alive?" I jumped to my feet, running to the door and staring at him, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

 **Older Hiccup's POV**

I watched Hiccup race to the door, declaring that we should go, right then and there. I knew I wouldn't be able to walk all the way home, not with my foot hurting like this, and so I climbed on to Toothless's back.

Hiccup's jaw went slack, "No way." he said, wide-eyed.

I smiled at him, "Aren't you coming?" At his concerned expression, I reassured him, "We won't be doing any flying. It would just be a lot faster this way."

"On... a dragon." He said weakly.

Nodding, I continued, "Of course, we'll probably go to Gothi first, and then we'll talk to Mom."

"On a dragon," he repeated, beginning to stammer, "Um, maybe it would be faster if I... well, w-walk."

"Don't be silly," I said, taking his hand gently, "come on." He flinched slightly, and all at once I remembered the bullying I went through at a young age. I held his shivering hand gently in my own, and I told him, "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." He made eye contact with me, and I truly saw myself in his eyes. "I know you've gone through a lot. But you won't go through that with me. I promise." Deciding to give him a choice, I asked him, "Do you want to come or not?"

"I... I'm coming." He whispered.

Smiling, I helped pull him up onto the saddle behind me. "Great," I said, "let's go."

* * *

 **And I'm finally done with the first chapter of the rewrite! I hope you enjoy this, as I truly enjoyed writing it! I'm a lot more satisfied with the progression of events in this sample than in the version I had before. I'm going to work towards fixing all the other chapters, and then I'll go on with the story. I'm sorry about the long wait!**


	2. MWAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!

**Thank you so much for all the follows/favorites!**

Younger Hiccup's POV

As we rode Toothless, (Who, ironically, had teeth) through the square, Vikings turned and whispered. Then we saw a young woman, 20, with a long braid trailing down her shoulder. She had on a red shirt, brown arm wraps lined in fur, boots lined in fur, a spiky skull skirt, and a gigantic fur hood.

"Hiccup?" She asked, seeing the older me. Her voice was slightly familiar.

"Astrid!" Older me said.

Then... I recognized her. Her voice, her blue eyes, they had stayed within a recognizable amount of change. Her basic choice of outfit too.

"Hiccup, why weren't you at the dragon racing?" She inquired. "You started with us, then you disappeared."

"Yeah, about that..." Hiccup shifted around so that Astrid could see me. She gasped, gaping at me.

"Um, h- hi Astrid." I said timidly.

"H- Hiccup?" She asked, mouth open. She pointed at older me, then me, then older me again. "But! But!"

Two twins... Were those Ruffnut and Tuffnut? Came poking out from the crowd. They frowned when they saw Astrid.

"I think she's broken." Tuffnut said. Ruffnut slapped him. I sighed at the same time as my older self did. Some things would never change.

Then Ruffnut and Tuffnut saw me, and Tuffnut said, "Uh, Ruffnut? I think you hit me too hard... I'm seeing two Hiccups, only one is miniature..." He stared at me, then walked closer. I held my breath. Was he going to hurt me?

He tapped my shoulder. "I can feel him too." He announced. I let loose the air I was holding in.

"I'm real!" I protested.

"Hiccup, what did you do?" Astrid asked accusingly.

"I didn't do it! I just felt dizzy for a moment, and fell off Toothless, and hurt my leg, then I heard a noise from the forge, and found myself passed out on the floor! He had cut himself on a sword so I was treating his injuries! That's it!" Older me said in his self-defense.

"You hurt your leg?" Astrid asked worriedly. She ran to check it. I frowned. Since Astrid normally wouldn't care, had our relationship improved?

She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Hiccup?" She said, looking him in the eyes.

"Yes?" He asked.

She punched his armor, and a dragon fin popped out.

"Hahahaha." Older me said. "I told you not to do that! Again, you're going to wear out the spring coil! The callibration is very sensitive!"

"I do it because I love you." She told him. "Now, GO TO GOTHI!"

She loves future me? Were we... dating, in the future?

"Of course, milady." He said.

Tuffnut looked on, face trying to comprehend.

"Wait, is there something we missed? Because I am completely confused."

"Idiot!" Ruffnut hissed at him, elbowing his stomach. "It's clear that the younger Hiccup has come from the past!"

"Really?" Tuff asked.

"Of course!" Ruff told him.

* * *

Older Hiccup's POV

I looked down at the quarreling twins.

"If you don't mind, Ruff, Tuff, I need to get to Gothi. Can you find Gobber and tell him to meet us there?" I asked them.

"Yeah." Tuff said.

About ten minutes later Gobber, Gothi, little me, and me, were all in Gothi's healing area. She was giving her final thoughts on my leg. She began scratching in the dirt.

"She says that your leg has a fracture in it. Nothing to serious, it will heal by itself in time." Gobber translated. "Keep your weight off of it, and use a stick of some kind to get around. No dying... Dying? Gothi, I don't know what you..." Gothi smacked him on the head with her stick, three times in a row. Gobber glared at her. "Flying! Would you cut it out woman?"

Then, Gothi pointed her stick at the younger version of me.

"He has to be killed." Little me shrieked. This time, both me and Gothi whacked him. "Hiccup, not you too! I meant, his purpose has to be fulfilled!" Little Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Well, you can't blame me!" I defended myself. "If he was killed, that would be really cruel, and time would be messed up!"

Then, both my younger self and I doubled over in pain, an deep, throbbing pain, but it seemed to be taking a bigger toll on him.

"Oy! Laddie, are you all right?" Gobber yelled, stooping over me.

"H- Hiccup. Are you ok?" I gasped out.

"I- I think s- so, H- Hiccup." He groaned. "But... w- what was that?"

"My guess is that, since both you and me are in the same time zone, space-time is warping to try and get you out of here. Because the presence of both of us..." I said.

"Can make a rift in the space-time continuum, ultimately resulting in time..." He continued.

"Not moving forward anymore!" I finished.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Again, thanks for the support! Have a cookie! (::)**


	3. Hic The Nickname

**Yes, band together my followers and favoriters! Let this story become the most popular one in this archive! (Evil laugh)**

 **Lol, Jk.**

 **But seriously, thanks guys.**

 **Also, just realized that last chapter sounded a little awkward. Sorry.**

Older Hiccup's POV

That put a damper on the conversation.

"Time... stop progressing?" Asked Gobber, horror in his eyes.

"That's a high possibility." I said.

"Well, what do ya thin' we should do?" Gobber said, looking expectantly at me. After I became chief, everyone began doing that, thinking I would always have an answer. It was getting painfully hard to keep under control.

"I think we should figure out what I'm supposed to be doing here." Younger me said, and I perked up a little, but when I looked at his face, I realized he was no better then the others. His face was full of awe, and asking for approval. I sighed.

"I think that's a great idea." I said, ruffling little me's hair gently.

Gothi went back to scribbling in the dirt. Gobber was translating. I could vaguely read a little, but not a ton, so I did need Gobber.

"She says that if he needs the answers he should consult a boar." _TWACK!_ "Thor." Gothi continued writing with the stick, seemingly immune to Gobber rubbing his head in pain from the smack of the very thing she was writing with.

"For Thor's sake, she is going to kill me with that thing one day." Gobber muttered under his breath. Hiccup- you know, I'm just going to call my younger self Hic, Hic was laughing as quietly as he could. I stared. I hardly ever laughed when I was younger. Gobber grabbed Hic by the back of his shirt, ready to do some scolding, but then he gasped. "Hiccup, didn't you ever eat when you were younger? I had forgotten how much of a toothpick you were."

"HEY!" Hic called out indignantly.

"Had ta be said." Gobber told him. Hic grumbled something about Gobber being a meathead, but then I started trying to translate the scribbles.

"She says she has only heard leg... legends about such thinks... no, things, being done as a person from the past going to the future, or the other way around. Never before in even legends has someone been sent to a time when they existed, though." Gothi nodded at me, then scribbled a little more. "She also says I'm a better translator then Gobber."

Gobber looked at the scribbles. Now it was his turn to look offended. "HEY! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TA MEAN?" He yelled.

Gothi whacked him.

"I get it." Gobber said. He got up and left the area.

"So, what should we do to ask Thor?" Hic asked.

"She says he will give us the answers in... tie? No... time." I read.

Gothi signaled towards the exit, and the words were obvious. 'You understand, now go.'

I grabbed Hic's hand and started to lead him away, wincing as my injured foot touched the ground. He waved goodbye to Gothi, and we were off.

* * *

Younger Hiccup's POV

I can't believe how much I will grow in the next 6 years! Hiccup was taller then everyone!

"Hic, let's find the others." He said, as we left Gothi's.

" _Hic_?" I asked incredulously. Hic... WHAT A NAME! It ssounds like you've already got the hiccups to say it! "You're me, you should know how I'm going to hate that." He shrugged at me.

"It's a shorter version of Hiccup. You're smaller then me," I glared at this comment. "but, you will grow to be me, then you will understand why." Hiccup said.

"So, I'm Hic and you're Hiccup." I said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Hiccup said.

"Gee, I feel so important right now," I muttered under my breath. Hiccup didn't seem to notice.

"So, let's see if we call a meeting in the great hall..." He was saying. Then, suddenly he yelled, "Astrid!" I saw Astrid flying closer on a Deadly Nadder.

"Yeah, Hiccup?" She asked. I peeked out from behind Hiccup, looking at her. She noticed. "Hiccup, what should I call your little... self?" She inquired.

"Call him Hic." Hiccup said.

"I don't think he's going to like that." Said Astrid.

"Thank you!" I told her.

"Nah, just do it, he'll get used to it." Hiccup said. I glared daggers at him.

* * *

Older Hiccup's POV

His glare... would have been more intimidating from a baby Gronkle. It was more cute then threatening. I laughed under my breath, hoping he didn't notice. His stare deepened. I bit my tongue, preventing anymore noises from escaping me.

"We need a meeting with the council." I announced to Astrid. She looked at me, then Hic, then back again, just as she had done when he was first revealed. "Yes, About him."

"I'm here you know." Hic said.

"Yeah, I know. And remember, anything I do to you will haunt me later, because I'm doing it to myself. I feel your pain from that name." I looked at his extremely hopeful face. "But I'm still doing it!" I quickly exclaimed. His face fell back into the glare. "Oh, don't give me that." I told him.

"Oh, and you'd just _love_ being called Hic. For the love of Thor, can't you think of anything else?" He said.

"Nope." I smiled. He grumbled, and I went back to discussing how to get the village together.

* * *

Younger Hiccup's POV

"So, this is Hic, the younger version of me, and he is staying here until we can figure out how to get him home." Hiccup wrapped up.

"A quick question!" Astrid said. "If time and space is shifting to get rid of one of you, what happens if one of you are hurt?"

"Good question, Astrid." Hiccup said. "If something like that is to happen, if Hic is hurt we will do everything to protect him, and if I am hurt, you are to take over the duties of chief until I recover.

Mom looked back and forth from Hiccup and me. "I can help watch over Hic." She offered. I still couldn't believe she was alive!

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled.

"Great idea." Hiccup said.

"But I don't need looking after." I protested after a minute.

"Yes, you do. We can't have you dying." Hiccup said, and I could hear the worry lacing his voice. I could understand. We were messing with TIME right now. One mistake, and it could end up with me dying and Berk not making peace with the dragons! Or I could learn to much of the future, accidentally tell someone in the past, and be shipped off of Berk with people thinking I'm insane! Things could go terribly wrong.

It didn't help when the situation got worse.


	4. Br0k3N

**A special callout to everyone who reviewed, thanks so much! Have a cookie! (::)**

 **Darn, this chapter took a long time to write. Thanks for being patient!**

Younger Hiccup's POV

It was all normal one moment! But life began going just GREAT. And by that, I mean that the dragons started acting weird. First, it was just Toothless.

* * *

FLASHBACK, TWO DAYS AGO

I walked up to the Night Fury. I scratched his scales. I wasn't so afraid now as I had been yesterday. He perked up, licking my face.

"Ugh! Toothless, that's gross!" I yelled, shielding myself from his tongue.

Hiccup stepped in, utilizing a stick we found that could double as a walking stick.

"Hey, Hic," He said, "what's going-" He cut off abruptly. Toothless had covered his ear plates, like you might hold your head when you have a severe headache. Hiccup's casual face turned to worry. "Bud?"

He came closer, but the closer together we got, the more Toothless began to cringe.

"Toothless?!" Hiccup and I exclaimed, as suddenly, with blinding speed, Toothless fled the house.

"Wh- What?" I asked. Was that normal?

Hiccup looked as shocked as me.

"Tooth-Toothless..." He stammered. "What... what's going on?"

* * *

BACK TO PRESENT

But now every dragon couldn't stand being around both of us. It seemed to cause them pain.

Maybe another time conundrum?

Hiccup and I hardly talk anymore. We don't want to hurt the dragons. But if we do meet, we signal the dragons with a horn and meet up at his house. Mom doesn't seem to know what to do.

Maybe I should be a bit more cooperative. Then Hiccup and I would probably talk more. But when I talk to him, I get this feeling that I should conceal information, just something tells me to do that.

How am I supposed to fulfill something here if I just cause more problems?

* * *

Older Hiccup's POV

All the dragons... They go crazy whenever they are around both of us. They act like you might if there was some sort of signal telling you to go away in your head, and when you try to refuse it zaps you with lightning? And believe me, that hurts.

I really want to know more about my younger self. What point in time was he from? How long before we met the dragons? I can barely walk without Toothless, so I can't meet up with Hic all that much.

Pretty much all I've learned is that he is never gives a straight answer. Never _._

* * *

THE DAY BEFORE

"How old are you?"

"Two hundred and three divided by two, plus five, minus 69, times my age, and divided by 5 equals 105." He said quickly, barely giving me time to hear the numbers.

While trying to do the math in my head, I stumbled in the multiplication and, giving up, glared at Hic.

"Relationship with the gang?"

"Like two daggers scraping together into a pot." What.

"So... not good?"

"Figure it out."

"Can't you give me a straight answer and not be difficult?"

"That's like asking for a wild dragon who has been attacked by Vikings to trust you, and then it actually happening."

"Hmm..." I thought about when I taught the others how to train dragons. There was the Gronkle, the Monstrous Nightmare, the Hideous Zippleback, and the Deadly Nadder. All those guys were trained. And, I shot down Toothless, causing him to lose the ability to fly before I came, and now we're best friends. "So, it's completely possible." I concluded.

"YOU CAN DO THAT?!" His look of shock was ridiculous.

"Yup. Imagine Toothless."

"oh. Right." His tone was low and defeated.

* * *

BACK TO PRESENT

You see what I mean? I eventually figured out that the answer to the math is 14. Apparently, Hiccup tells the others more than he tells me. Does he _want_ to get on my nerves? Or is there something he knows that I don't? (Which is, literally impossible, since I am him.) After I went to bed last night, upon waking, I could remember that conversation, only as being myself. I now knew what time he had left his Berk to come to mine.

I blew the warning horn, which was right outside my house to prove convenient. Limping inside, I waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally, Hic arrived. He looked around and then, spotting me, walked over.

"What is it?" He sounded a bit more open today.

"Can I ask you something?" I inquired, ready for a sarcastic remark.

"...sure." I looked up. I had been expecting him to say something like, 'could you do so and so? obviously.'

"Oh! Wow, I, uh, anyways, I was thinking, when you finally go back into the past, you can't tell anyone about the future, you know that, right? And you have to act like I first did meeting Toothless and Mom, or, act like you saw it in a dream during these events, because, you know... It won't have happened yet."

Hic's face lit up with horror. "Oh Thor, you're right! I never realized that! Oh Thor, oh Thor, oh Thor!" He looked like he was having a panic attack. He grabbed onto my arm with his uninjured one, and suddenly, around the place of physical contact, the air grew fuzzy, and it looked like the fabric of the universe was coming unraveled.

I tried to pry him off, as gently as I could, so's not to hurt him, but the more we touched, the more the air began to shimmer like a mirage. There was a terrible sound for a moment, like a Night Fury in agony, then both of us flew backwards, as if by an unseen force. For a second, my vision went dark. Then, as my line of sight cleared up, I saw complete chaos around me. There were two indistinct shapes that looked like they were burned into the air, and I recognized it as our silhouettes before we had been thrown apart. The table that had been near us was on its side, the chair that my dad used to sit on was somehow floating, suspended, in the air, in the corner across from where it was before. Pain had once again flooded through my ankle, and I tried to grip at it to stop it from hurting, then I saw HIM. Hic was slumped against the wall, unmoving.

"H-Hic?!" I mumbled, worried. He didn't respond. For a second I saw him, a shape taking form, moving toward me. Over the current reality, I saw a grid-like pattern of white lines. The lines around Hic's translucent self were bending around his shape, then returning to being straight.

There was some sort of static in the air, and I closed my eyes again, exhaustion taking over my entire body, like I had just swam here all the way from Dragon Island.

* * *

Younger Hiccups POV

I looked around. It was like I was awake in another reality, yet I knew I wasn't actually awake. There was no wind. I was floating in a pure black area, seeing a huge sphere. It was blue and green, with white wispy areas surrounding it, and it was slightly spinning. I looked around, seeing white spots all around me. Was I in the sky? So in front of me...

I realized I must be looking at our place of residence. Our planet.

Around the planet were lines, lines bending and curving below the rounded sphere. What was I looking at...?

I heard a gasp of agony behind me, and I turned. The elder version of me was shifting, a blurry, out of focus blob, looking like he was trying to reach out to me, but he was favoring his leg. He was laying down, but his head was up, and he was looking straight at me.

He called to me in a weak voice. "H-Hic?!" It was more of a mumble.

I was worried, and attempted to move towards him, feeling extreme prevention from the air around me. Suddenly, his eyes closed, shaky form melting into black, then it turned transparent.

"HICCUP?" I yelled, limbs suddenly free. Rushing to where he was a second earlier, I moved my hand around, looking for any sign of a physical person. There was none. I looked around, frantic. In my chest, I had a feeling. Something terrible had just happened to my older counterpart.

 **And, because I'm a terrible person, I'm going to leave you at that!**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Sorry, I know you hate me for this. I'll try to update soon!**


	5. No Promises

**I know you all freaking hate me now, but it's another chapter, like I promised.**

 **I also know that you all thought it was SO funny... well... it might be a bit more serious from now on.**

 **Special words to a certain guest: Thank you for your very kind review. Glad you like my story so much. To be honest with you, I've never watched Doctor Who, so the fact that I made them act like the Doctor is really surprising to me. I will keep it up. And I will also ADD CLIFFHANGERS TO NO END! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **I know, I'm such a terrible person for doing that to you, but when I looked down at my work for the last chapter, I realized I hadn't updated, and kinda threw together a cliffhanger so you had answers to look forward to. No promises that I won't do it again, though!**

 **The elder Hiccup might be a little OOC in this chapter.**

Older Hiccup's POV

Dark. That's all I knew, except one other feeling: pain. It flooded through my body like my entire molecular structure was falling apart. My eyes were open, yet I couldn't see. Just... nothing. I thought for a second I heard a whisper, but it was a light, creepy sound. Thor, where are you when I need you?

Somehow, I didn't manage to convince myself that Thor would be able to hear me.

The whispers continued. "Hurt, pain." Each word sent shivers down my back. "Worried, worried... Gone... gone..."

I covered my ears. These creepy voices were extremely odd. What was happening?

Thor... I'm scared.

Thor... help.

* * *

Younger Hiccup's POV

I shifted around, causing ripples in the white lines. Worry plagued my system. Something had happened to him. What, I wasn't sure, but _something_ had happened.

Whatever it was, it was my fault.

In my time here, an hour? A day? I wasn't sure, but in my time I had realized; touching my future self would cause waves and errors in time itself. Space itself had begun collapsing. It launched us both backwards, and what happened? I got stuck in a dream I couldn't wake up from. It felt more severe then mere unconsciousness. At least you WAKE UP from that. No, it was much, MUCH worse.

Maybe I died. Maybe I broke space-time.

No, I was in space time. I was literally seeing the forces of the universe around me.

Maybe I broke history.

I... have a theory. I don't know if it will work.

I've been hearing bits and pieces, voices talking to each other.

"They look hurt... are they in pain?" Fishlegs voice echoed around in my mind.

"I don't know... but I'm worried. Really worried." Astrid replied, voice distressed.

"What if they're too far gone?" Fishlegs again.

"THEY CAN'T BE GONE!" Astrid lost her cool. "They both have heartbeats, and even though our Hiccup is... unresponsive... Hic looks like he's stirring a bit!"

I had to try. I cupped my hands to my mouth and tried to yell. "HEY GUYS, I'M TRAPPED IN THE LITERAL FABRIC OF THE UNIVERSE!"

"WHAT IN THOR'S NAME?!" Astrid's voice howled.

"Hic! Are you awake? What's going on?" Fishlegs queried.

I tried to yell again, but I couldn't. I squirmed. Below me, the lines quavered. I watched a scene unfold before me.

I was suddenly in a different place. Hiccup and I were walking, talking about random stuff. Then, we were thrown apart, a large gust of wind blowing between us. The white lines of the universe weren't lines anymore. They were ropes, and I watched as they snapped, one by one. The planet caved in on itself, leaving nothing but a slim gash of light. A star, pure black in color, appeared, and all the remaining light was sucked out of the air with a dying screech.

I blinked open my eyes.

Astrid was hovering over me, concern written all over her face. Fishlegs was there too, rubbing his hands worriedly.

"Hic! You're awake!"

Yeah, I was awake. I looked around. I was lying on Hiccup's bed. There was another one pulled up, side by side, and there laid Hiccup. He was limp, showing no signs of movement. All was still for a moment. Was he... dead?

"H-Hiccup?" I asked.

"He has a heartbeat, but he won't wake up." Astrid explained. I looked at her again, this time studying her face. It was red, like she had just been crying. That couldn't be. Astrid NEVER cried. I was hallucinating. Right?

I would have, under normal circumstances, checked Hiccup's pulse myself. Then I remembered- Touching is what got us into this mess.

Standing up, I wobbled slightly, then looked around.

"H-Hic?" Astrid stammered, watching me closely.

"I need to check something." I said, walking down the staircase. I heard Fishlegs following. The wood creaked below my boots, and I saw the main room.

The air was distorted where Hiccup and I had originally been standing, shifting figures. It looked like chips of reality were falling into a swirling pattern of the surroundings. Dad's chair was now on the ground, snapped into two large pieces, set by the door. The fire pit was burned out, the wood inside practically black with soot. I put my face in my hands. This was all my fault. I hadn't even done a single thing except be stubborn this entire time. Why? Because of a simple feeling. Thor, I needed Dad right now. But right now, Dad was dead. When Hiccup had told me that, I was shocked. I thought he was kidding. Dad had to have retired, right? But when I hadn't seen him in the entire time in this futuristic Berk, the truth had dawned on me. Dad wasn't here.

Not like he would be helpful anyways. Sure, I had been told that everyone had warmed up and accepted me as I saved everyone, but whenever I thought of my father, I just thought of the look of disappointment on his face every time I messed up. Would seeing him really help me?

I stepped out the door. Toothless was there, and he crooned at me as I walked out. When he saw that I was not the elder one, he set his head back on his front paws, curled up. The poor Night Fury must really miss Hiccup. I pet his scaly head, and he nudged my hand, like HE was trying to reassure ME.

As I stroked his nose, I smiled at him.

"Don't worry." I told him. "Hiccup's going to be fine."

Older Hiccup's POV

The darkness around me felt like a suffocating wall. But as my eyesight cleared, I saw Toothless in front of me. I ran to greet him. I wanted to yell his name, yet no sound came from my mouth. My dragon began to struggle. He nudged me, then craned his neck to look behind me. Turning, I saw a flash of a metal object and I dodged as fast as I could. Drago Bludvist stood before me, weapon raised above his head. The enslaved bewilderbeast rose out of an ocean I hadn't seen before. He opened his mouth, blowing ice at me. I felt the temperaturre dropping. Jumping out of the way, I signaled Toothless, only to see his eyes had gone to slits. His mouth opened and I saw a plasma blast build up in his throat. I dodged the shot. _Ok,_ I thought to myself, _six shot limit._ He blasted again. Miss. Again. Evaded. Again. Dodged. Again. Miss. Once more. I raised my sword, which, again, I hadn't noticed. Inferno came ablaze, and I swiped it through the air. As the two different forces came together, a large explosion erupted from between them.

Fire.

The heat was unbearable.

"Burning up..." The whispering voices said.

Then, suddenly, Hic was in front of me, offering his hand. I took it graciously. He helped me up, and I noticed no shift in the air. The pressure stayed the same. There were no objects defying the laws of nature. No chairs deciding they could fly.

Was it over?

"Wake..." The voices whispered. "Up..."

Cutting through the layers of this messed up area, Astrid's voice, clear as day.

"Hiccup, you HAVE to get up!"

I just closed my eyes. What was she talking about? I was awake. But, now that she mentioned sleep, I was feeling rather tired. This seemed like a good time to sleep. Nothing was in danger.

I tried to fall asleep. But I couldn't. I was suddenly in a small room. Just me. Yet there was one other person. My breath got caught in my throat.

Dad.

 **So. Another cliffhanger? Wow. I think you guys probably despise me right now.**

 **Oh well. We already knew that.**

 **See you soon.**


	6. I Don't Put In A Cliffhanger

**NO CLIFFHANGERS TODAY! I think... Yup. No cliffhangers at all.**

Older Hiccup's POV

Dad.

The older viking looked at me, sadness in his gaze.

"Hiccup." He said. For a second, I couldn't think. Couldn't talk. Couldn't move.

"D-dad?" I whispered. My dad walked up and hugged me sorrowfully.

"Son, I'm sorry I can't be there. I am so, SO proud of you." He said, voice low and uneven. "You know I'm always watching your path. Even with your younger self there."

"But, how are you even here?" I asked, confused. "What is Hic supposed to do? How do we get him back in the past? Who sent him here? Why? What's going on? Dad, I'm scared!"

I'm scared. The words tumbled out of my mouth, and the truth of it stayed with me. I was scared, upset. My dad, who was dead, was talking to me. Was I dead too?

"Don't be." Dad's soothing voice said. And here I was, thinking I would never call my dad soothing. "I'm here because I can be. Hic must find his path. He must realize that he is important to Berk. He has to stop blaming himself for things that are out of control. You have to figure out the rest."

"But-" I tried to protest.

"No, Son. Wake up."

"Wake up from WHAT?" I demanded.

"Wake from your slumber." He commanded.

I blinked open my eyes. I groaned at the sudden throbbing in my head. What had just happened? My roof was above me. All was silent. I pulled myself up.

It was nighttime outside. I saw Astrid, asleep on the edge of the bed. Hic was on another bed. His breathing was uneven, like he was having a nightmare, yet at the same time he looked happy. I was conflicted on whether or not to wake them, then decided against it.

Carefully, I got up, stumbling a little. Making my way down the stairs, I saw the chaos had settled. I didn't pay it much mind. I felt like I had already seen and described it. Huh. Maybe Hic did.

I made my way outside. Toothless was asleep, right outside the door. He grumbled and twisted, moaning. I reached down and pet him.

"Don't worry, Bud. I'm here." I whispered. Toothless' ear plates perked up, and he visibly relaxed. "Yeah, Bud, that's right. I'm alright."

As I pet him, he calmed down, then his green eyes opened. The second he saw me he pounced, tumbling me over with one of his wide paws. He licked me. "Toothless!" I laughed.

He crooned at me. It was like he was saying, 'how dare you do that to me!'

"I'm sorry Bud! Now stop!" He just sat down, pinning me on the ground. "Oof." I said. Yeah, I probably deserved that. I scratched his ears. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Just then, Astrid barreled out the door, a very certain Hiccup in tow behind her.

* * *

Younger Hiccup's P.O.V.

I awoke to a voice shouting, "I"m sorry Bud! Now stop!"

Before I could even react, Astrid grabbed my hand. She dragged me outside behind her.

Toothless was sitting on Hiccup's chest, crooning playfully. He didn't react to me and Hiccup being close to each other.

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled.

"Oh no." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW PANICKED I WAS WHEN YOU WEREN'T IN YOUR BED?" She screamed. Great. If the vikings of Berk had planned on getting any sleep, their plans had been ruined. The citizens of Berk came grumbling up the hill to my house.

"What's going on?" One demanded.

But when they saw Hiccup awake, they broke into wild cheering. No wonder, Hiccup had been asleep for three days longer than me. He smiled and waved.

"Hey."

The Vikings all started asking questions, all at once.

Hiccup silenced them all.

"Thanks for the concern," he said, "but I don't really need it. I'm fine, really."

"Fine?! Hiccup, you were asleep for three days longer than your younger self! We were beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up!" One of the Vikings shouted.

"Three days?" Hiccup asked. "Well, I'm okay now, so don't worry."

I thought I heard worry in his voice. The irony of that made me laugh a little.

* * *

Older Hiccup's P.O.V.

Everyone crowded around. I loved seeing the villager's smiles. Astrid wrapped her arms around me protectively. Toothless put one wing around us both, shielding us from the cold and the Vikings' questions. Hic looked on, grinning at the sight of the best people in my life being overprotective. Finally, I felt safe.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but hey, no cliffhangers, just like I promised!**


	7. Explanations

**I'm still working on this, promise! Sorry, I just... I've been interested in my unpublished original content stories! And going to places with no internet. So, I am so, so, so sorry!**

 **Soon I will be rewriting some of the earlier chapters to make them longer and more detailed, so I'll tell you when I'm done with that! Keep reading! :)**

Hic's POV

Hiccup set his hand on my head, and I smiled up at him.

"Hic, let's get you to bed." He said, picking me up. Maybe looks were deceiving. He still looked scrawny and weak, yet he was actually quite powerful. Space-time seemed to have accepted that Hiccup and I were in the same time now, and nothing could change it, now allowing contact. Still, I was worried. What if I grew up here and this whole place ceased to be? What if I couldn't get back home?

As Hiccup gently put me on the bed that was now my temporary one, I realized what a pain I had been for the older me. And I also realized I would deal with this later in my life anyways. Things coming back to bite you did exist!

Just as Hiccup was about to leave I called, "Hey, Hiccup?" He watched me carefully.

"Yes, Hic?" He asked.

"I-I'm sorry." I muttered, letting myself fall asleep easily. Because, for the first time, I felt wanted.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I watched the sleeping kid. Hic was so... peaceful. I was glad that the nightmares of Dad dying hadn't come yet to plague his sleep. I knew I should leave. I sighed wearily. When I realized Hic would be here for some time, I did my best to act as a stand-in father for him, to act like the father I had always wanted back then. I laughed a little to myself. Two days ago I had woken up from the severe space-time mess up, and now here I was, taking care of myself!

But now I realized why Dad was super frustrated with work on some days. Vikings could come up with important complaints **or** complaints that meant nothing. Earlier today someone had told me that when one of Sven's sheep got loose; it ate a patch of grass that they didn't want eaten! I don't have any control over the sheep! What was I supposed to do, have the sheep banished?

Running my hand through my hair, I knew Toothless would be restless all night, not being able to fly due to my fractured leg.

Dealing with Hic, I felt like I was doing the right thing, yet it just didn't feel like it was working! I didn't feel like I was doing well at the father-like role I had been placed in, and with the extra chiefing...

I stepped outside. I needed some fresh air to help clear my head.

Toothless bounded up to me, whining. "Sorry Bud," I said sadly, still unable to fly due to my leg, "no night flight." He whined, rubbing his head against me. I pet him softly.

As I sat down, Toothless curled up around me, wings protecting me from the cold wind. I watched as snow began to slowly fall around us. I hugged Toothless. It was rather peaceful.

"Bud, I just don't know what to do. We need to get Hic home, but what is he supposed to do here? What is his purpose? Dad must be..." I stopped. What would my father be doing? He wasn't proud of me in past. Was he searching around Berk? Or had he just taken me as gone and continued life? After all, back then I was the laughingstock of the village... I felt tears gather in the corners of my eyes. Deep down, I knew I didn't actually want to send Hic back to the past village. I tried to think of how Hic had gotten back to his time, grasping at memories that should have been there, yet the paradox prevented it.

However, I knew that he still had to go home.

I groaned, and Toothless crooned questioningly. I ran my hand across his scales. He let out a contented sigh, and I stared as the cold flakes touched ground.

"Toothless, I just don't know. I don't want him to head to the old Berk. I don't want you to be crippled. I don't want Hic to be hurt again..." I sighed. "But it needs to happen so that this whole future exists anyways..."

Toothless rubbed against my face with his head. Without even realizing it, my eyelids drooped and I fell into a short, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hic's POV

I awoke, bolting upright. Looking left, right. Hiccup was not in the bed near mine! Where was he? I raced down the stairs. Mom greeted me from where she was on the floor with a little smile. She appeared to be repairing Dad's chair.

"Hey, Mom, where's Hiccup?" I asked her.

She thought for a moment, soon responding with, "I don't know, Hic. I haven't been outside all morning." I smiled.

"Thanks anyways!" I walked out the door...

...To find Hiccup and Toothless curled up and asleep. Toothless had a wing wrapped protectively around Hiccup, and Hiccup appeared to be warm in his little cocoon. There was freshly fallen snow all around, but Toothless appeared to have shrugged it off whenever it had fallen onto him, considering the bunched up snow around him. They looked so comfortable, I almost left them be, then remembered Hiccup had to do his work.

"Hiccup." I said. "Wake up." He shifted.

"Hic?" He muttered. I nodded.

"Time for you to do your chief stuff." He stood, wincing as he set down his injured foot. Toothless crooned, nudging up the young chief. The bond between the two still amazed me.

"Got it." Hiccup stood, his Night Fury acting like a walking stick. Toothless made noises that were actually quite cute. Why were Vikings scared of the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, again?

As my future self limped away, I turned to find four sets of eyes peering at me. The older Ruffnut and Tuffnut stood there, just staring at me, a Zippleback behind them. I picked up my hand and waved.

"Hi?" I said, the word coming out more like a question.

Tuff looked confused. "Was Ruff right about you being from the past? Because I am so confused right now."

Ruff turned to him. "Wait, I said that? How did I get that conclusion?" Tuff shrugged.

"I don't know."

I sighed, shaking my head at them. "Yes, I came from the past, somehow. We don't know how."

"Oh." They said together. Then they exchanged glances.

"Do you get it?" Ruff whispered. Tuff shook his head. I sighed. These two were unbelievable.

"Well, if we're done here, I'll be going." I said, unused to the attention. "Bye." I felt their eyes watching me as I walked away.

Despite the fact that it was still Berk, this time felt like a whole new world to me.

* * *

Hiccup's PoV

I sat, waiting to see if any Vikings happened to come by, then noticed young me coming this way.

"Hi, Hiccup." He greeted. He stood awkwardly for a moment. I gestured for him to come in.

"What's up?" I asked him as he walked up to me. He glanced away. I put a hand on his shoulder, willing him to look at me. "Hic, if anything is wrong, you know you can talk to me about it."

He sighed. "Hiccup, do we have any idea how to get me back?"

Now it was my turn to avoid eye contact. I had been thinking, and if we had, I don't know, a dragon that could manipulate time, maybe. But there weren't any known dragons that could do that. "No." I whispered. "I'm sorry." Out of the corner of my eye I saw him grin.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll think of something!" He said, but his tone didn't completely match with the words.

"Hic..." I muttered. I wasn't sure what to say to myself.

"Hiccup, trust me on this!" He said. "We'll find an answer! After all, you're a pretty smart Viking!"

I laughed a little. "And you still manage to compliment yourself at the same time." He rubbed the back of his head. Toothless walked over from where he was napping in the corner, stretching. Hic set a hand on the dragons's head, scratching his scales. Toothless purred in delight.

"That is amazing." Hic said. "How did you and Toothless meet, exactly? And how did life change so much for you?"

I thought for a moment. "Well... I guess I can tell you the story..." I said. I wasn't sure how this would affect the present, but he was just staring at me, ready to hear each detail. "Pull that chair over here." I told him, gesturing to a small chair in the corner. He dragged it over.

"Well, I guess it began during a dragon raid when I was 15. I was heading to work at the forge, and there were dragons everywhere." I began.

"Hmm..." Hic said, thinking. "It was like that just before I got here too. Things haven't changed in the future from where I'm from in time?" Sadly, I shook my head.

"Not a change other than age. I arrived, and Gobber set me right to work. Then the cry went out: there was a Night Fury attacking! As Gobber went off to fight, he told me to stay put, but... well..."

"You did what any Hiccup would. You ignored the order and went out?" Hic guessed. I nodded.

"I took my newly finished invention, a bola thrower I called The Mangler, and I went onto one of the hills. I saw a winged shadow blast a tower and without hesitation: I let the bola shoot." Toothless rubbed against me. "Yeah, the Night Fury went down." Guilt surged through me. "Sorry, Bud."

He crooned as if to say, 'It's okay Hiccup.'

"A Monstrous Nightmare started chasing me back down the hill until finally Dad stopped it- after destroying a huge pole." Hic winced, he clearly knew how that would turn out. "As you can probably guess, it ended in a lot of taunting from the other teens." Hic nodded in understanding. "After Gobber brought me home, I instantly left in search of the dragon I had knocked from the sky."

"And you found him." Hic deadpanned.

"Yes." I agreed. "The dragon was tied up in the bolas, and I had resolved I was going to kill him. When I found him, I lifted my dagger, raised it, and I was ready to kill him..." My voice trailed off. I had been ready to kill my best friend. "But... I didn't." I said.

"Why not?" Hic asked with interest. "I mean, it's good that you... we... didn't, but why didn't you kill him? What changed your mind?"

"Well... When I saw him, he looked so frightened. I didn't see the eyes of the monster he was supposed to be, but rather... it was like looking at myself."

"That makes sense." Hic said.

"Instead I set him free. He instantly tackled me and roared in my face. I was terrified, but he ran off. He didn't harm me at all." I remembered my fear at that moment. "I found that he had crashed in a small area and that his tail was injured. He couldn't fly."

"Soon Dad went off to try to find the dragon's nest, and I somehow ended up in the ring. But I kept on going back to Toothless, and I began to give him things. Over time we bonded, and I began to learn more about dragons. Tricks that I could use to protect myself while not harming the dragons."

"You began to understand them." Hic said slowly. I nodded.

"And people thought I was beating the dragons by simply raising my hand. I began to be the popular one. But outside of the arena?" I took a deep breath. "I had made Toothless a new tail, and we were learning to fly. Astrid discovered our secret, and we managed to convince her not to tell." I laughed silently, remembering how Toothless had terrified her. "The same day we found the nest. There was a hug dragon that was controlling the others. We barely made it out.  
"Soon, Dad came back. I was chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, and he... He was so... _proud_. He was happy that I was his son, for once not acting like I was an embarrassment! And... when it came time to kill the dragon..."

"You couldn't do it." Hic said. "You had seen what dragons were really like, and you wouldn't kill the dragon."

"Exactly. But while I was training him in the arena, Dad startled him. He attacked and I almost died. Toothless must have heard me, somehow he got out of his cove, and he raced to protect me. He saved me, but Dad was outraged. He captured Toothless and... he disowned me."

Hic inhaled sharply. "He _WHAT?!_ "

"He said that I wasn't a Viking, and I wasn't his son." I looked away from Hic's face. I couldn't bear to see the look horror sitting there. "I messed up, accidentally telling him how to find the nest. And so he left, ignoring my warnings.  
So my first reaction was to go to the other teens and teach them how to train dragons. Best idea, right?"

Hic laughed a little. "Normally I would ask why in the world someone would do that, but this is us."

The serious facade that we were holding instantly crumbled. "Yeah, we're just the crazy Viking that does the opposite of what Vikings are supposed to do. We're supposed to grow up to be muscular and we become this scrawny little thing? We're supposed to kill dragons? 'Oh, okay, just let me train all of them! That's what you wanted, right?'"

Hic and I laughed about this for a minute before we calmed down.

"So I taught my friends to ride dragons, and we hurried to the nest. That's when we saw the queen." I tried to think of the best way to describe the monstrous dragon. "First of all, she was HUGE. And I mean that she was bigger than all of the ships and Vikings, probably combined. I've only seen two dragons larger. She had six eyes and spikes. Her tail was like a mace. We called her the Red Death.  
"I instantly began to search for Toothless. I found him stuck on a burning ship, and, being me, went to try and save him. The ship collapsed and we were sent under. I would have drowned, I kept trying to free him when I wasn't strong enough, but Dad dove in after us and rescued us both. He accepted me again, and told me I didn't have to go and fight the Red Death, but I still left.  
"We fought in the clouds, and finally won. We shot a plasma blast into her throat and she exploded into fire. But Toothless' tail burned up and we ran into that tail I told you about earlier." I remembered the searing heat. "And we fell back into the inferno."  
I thought for a moment. "I don't know what happened next, but somehow I got home. I woke up and Toothless was in my house with me. When I tried to get out of bed I realized I had lost my left leg."  
I smiled. "In the time I was asleep, Vikings had decided to try and allow dragons into our everyday life. That's the basic idea of it all." I gestured around us. "And life with dragons has really helped us out."

"Isn't it ironic," Hic asked, "that even though you didn't want to hurt a dragon, you were the one that killed the Red Death?"

I glanced away. "Yes. That is ironic." I said flatly.

He stood and walked over to me. There was a second of him just standing there, looking at me.

Then he hugged me.

I felt my eyes widen. I stared at the younger me before hugging him back. He was smiling. "Hiccup, you aren't as bad as I first thought." I twitched. _What does that mean?_ I thought, but before I could say it, he answered. "At first you bothered me, I mean, you called me Hic. But now? It's like a term of endearment. You've been through so much I'm sure, more adventures that I probably shouldn't hear for fear of messing with the timestream. Thank you, Hiccup, for telling me."

He let go. "I'll see you later." he said.

"Bye, Hic." I returned.

As he left, I grinned.

Maybe we could get along after all.

 **OH MY GOSH THAT TOOK A LONG TIME. SORRY.**


	8. GOING ON HIATUS

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter.**  
 **So I'm not going to sugar coat this. One of my friends committed suicide on Saturday, and so I might not update for who knows how long.**

 **It's really been pulling me down and I haven't been able to focus at all, not in school, not in my writing.**

 **I just want you guys to get a good reading experience and it won't be that good if I am super depressed.**

 **I'll update as soon as I can, but I'm not sure when that'll be.**

 **Again, I'm sorry.**


	9. Author's Note

**Hello, anybody who's still interested in this story after my hiatus.**

 **I am doing better now, I've been giving myself time since the incident to just take a break from everything, and now I'm back.I wanted to alert everyone that**

 **I am going to be rewriting this story, from the beginning, making it into something that I can be satisfied with. Thank you, everyone that offered me their condolences, it really helped.**


End file.
